The Start of something
by BubblyPiplup
Summary: Katniss meets an 'old friend' but admits she has feelings for this special boy. She doesn't trust him and she doesn't want to talk to him.Will she ever admit her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1 The Start

The start

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please don't hate! I made this like the hunger games never happened and wasn't there at all. Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The hunger games (but if I did it would be cheesy LOL)!**

KATNISS P.O.V

I was walking along the street at night after a long day at work. I had to do singing at a restaurant. I always have to get a taxi home as Johanna would be asleep. Johanna is my next door neighbour and best friend.

My phone started to vibrate. I got my phone out of my purse to see that it ran out of battery. "Fuck you!" I roared not caring if anyone heard. I threw my phone on the ground as someone picked it up. "Now don't throw a temper tantrum. That phone must be expensive!" I looked to see a tanned man with blonde curls. " Wait… Katniss!" the man assumed. "Yes who are you?" I spoke as I stepped back.. " I'm Peeta Mellark, you went to elementary, middle and high school."

" Oh popular boy and his infamous girlfriend Glimmer! I recall you guys making fun of me all the time with Cato and the rest of the gang!" I said as I stomped away. Suddenly he grabbed my arm. " I broke up with her in high school… here's your phone. Do you need a ride home?" Peeta said

"Thanks and sure, it is cold but don't talk to me!" I replied grumpily

"Ok whatever, where do you live."

I told him where I live and got into his car.

PEETA P.O.V

"Thanks for the ride" she said as she grabbed some money out of her purse.

"Na its alright! You don't have to pay. Just give my you number ok."

THE NEXT DAY

KATNISS P.O.V

I knocked on for Johanna as Gale walked up to the door. Me and Johanna are Gale's best friend. He's always there for me so he's more like a brother.

" Hey Gale what are you doing here?" I asked as Johanna walked up and pushed Gale away.

" Hi! Me and Gale did a bet… I lost… then I had TO GO ON A DATE WITH MILEY CYRUS' FUCKING EX FIANCÉ!"

" He does look like Liam Hemsworth!" I giggled "Anyway can I talk to you in private."

" K!" Johanna responded

I told her about what happened last night. But I told her something else too.I told her I STILL had a small crush on him.

"You like baker boy! How long have you liked him!" Johanna said. I blushed like a red tomato. " You need to tell him."

"I'll tell him when you tell Gale you like him!" Johanna blushed as well.

" I don't like Gale!"

PEETA P.O.V

I work with Annie at the bakery. She was one of my friends after Cato left me alone. So my dad gave her a job. My dad also gave me the bakery. But my mom wasn't too happy about it.

My ex girlfriend Glimmer walked in with a big grin on her face. " Hey Petty, I want on loaf of bread please! Oh and Cato broke up with me so I'm free."

"Ok…" I walked away but Glimmer grabbed my arm and kissed me.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend!" Cato shouted as he stormed in.

" She kissed-" I murmured but could finish as Cato punched me right in the jaw.

Right at that moment Katniss walked in.


	2. Chapter 2 Beatings and Sadness

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm surprised. I know it was crap because I'm a bad writer. Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don****'****t own The hunger games (but if I did it would be cheesy LOL)!**

ANNIE P.O.V

As the girl came in Cato looked at her with a evil glare. " Look who it is little Catnip! You came here to defend your little boyfriend!"

"Shut it that's not my name and he's not my boyfriend!" the girl 'Catnip' shouted as she threw a large punch at him.

Cato punched her in the stomach at least 10 times. She fell over screaming in pain.

"Katniss!" Peeta shouted. So her name is Catniss like a cat. Or is it with a K… oh well.

Peeta punched him so many times. Blood was running do Cato's face, lucky he wasn't dead, so Glimmer ran out.

I ran over to Katniss to see if she was bleeding. Just at that moment Cato ran out of the bakery.

KATNISS P.O.V

My stomach hurts like hell.

"Katniss how did you know I was here? Are you ok?" Peeta said worried.

" Well I don't have work for a while, so I phoned you to say thank you but you didn't answer. So I walked around and saw Mellark bakery. So I came in." I yelped in pain after saying all of that.

"Can I see you're stomach to see if it's bruised? I'm Annie by the way." Annie said as a she wiped the blood off of Peeta. "Go change you shirt Peeta."

I nodded as she slightly lifted up my shirt. All I could she was a gigantic bruise. She poked it slightly just to check if it was really bad.

Peeta changed shirts and came back the a wet tissue, a towel, some cream and some bandages.

He slowly and gently wiped my stomach with the tissue. It was cold. He used the towel to wipe of the water.

"Sit up for a minute." Peeta said as he opened the cream.

I sat up and yelped in pain yet again. He delicately smothered it over my stomach.

He started to unravel the bandages. He slowly wrapped the bandages around me, so I didn't scream.

Annie leisurely pulled my top down and smiled.

"Are you guys going out?" I said to Annie.

"No I already have a boyfriend. He's called Finnick. Maybe you'll see him." Annie replied.

"Oh…well thanks guys! Urmm… I got to get ready for work see ya." I said before running out.

I remember Finnick. He went out with me in middle school. He's really nice but we aren't friends because I dumped him.

My phone rang. It said it was Johanna.

" Hey motherfucker! How ya doing!" Johanna shouted across the phone.

"Johanna are you drun-" I said before she hung up.

I swear she can be annoying sometimes. She doesn't have work on weekends so she gets drunk. I never get a day off.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I have to dress up for work, so I wore a Scalloped Bead Dress. I hate wearing dresses. I took my hair out of a braid and flipped it around.

I had to call a taxi to work as Johanna was drunk probably shouting at people. When the taxi finally came I stepped in.

As always I would be singing along with the man who played the piano. He is called Thresh. He was only about my age. I'm only 25.

I saw Cato walking in with Glimmer, Clove, Marvel and … Peeta.

"Nice job with the make-up Peeta!" Cato said while slapping him on the back. "The next thing to do is fire Annie." Peeta nodded.

I felt like running up to Peeta and slapping him but I continued singing. Peeta looked at me and I turned away with a hurt look on my face.

As I looked back Glimmer looked at me with an evil grin and kissed Peeta. I was shocked also now I cant ever trust Peeta.

**Thanks for reading! I dunno why you're reading this! Love you guys! Please review it I would like to see your thoughts! Again Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 Frienships and Liam Hemsworth

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I still surprised you've read this story. I can't believe how may people have read my story. Once I get to at least 200 views I MIGHT start another story. **

**I want to give a shout to ****chelsey for reviewing!**

**Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don****'****t own The hunger games (but if I did it would be cheesy LOL)!**

PEETA P.O.V

I hate my life. Cato thinks he can rule my life as always. I've now lost Katniss as a friend and she only has started trusting me.

"Dude I wanna party! I don't wanna go to some crappy restaurant! Plus little baby Catnip is here." Cato said to Marvel.

One time Marvel said to me the Cato can be annoying. I agree with him on that. Although I could help chuckling because Katniss beat him up.

KATNISS P.O. V

"Are you alright?" Thresh whispered as tear fell from my eye. I Just nodded and carried on singing.

After the song was done I sang Stay because it just came out. Luckily Thresh new what to play

_Well it's good to hear your voice I hope your doing fine _

_And if you ever wonder, I'm lonely here tonight _

_Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by _

_And if I could have just one wish I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh, oh I miss you _

_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before _

_And if today I don't see your face _

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before And I'm sorry it's this way _

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you _

_The tears fall from my eyes I'm alone and I feel empty _

_God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars Hoping your doing the same Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say _

_Oooh, oh I miss you _

_Oooh, oh I need you _

_And I love you more than I did before _

_And if today I don't see your face _

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place It gets harder everyday _

_Say you love me more than you did before And I'm sorry that it's this way _

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay Always stay _

_I never wanna lose you _

_And if I had to I would choose you _

_So stay, please always stay _

_You're the one that I hold onto _

_'Cause my heart would stop without you _

_And I love you more than I did before _

_And if today I don't see your face _

_Nothing's changed no one can take your place It gets harder everyday _

_Say you love me more than you did before And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay I'll always stay _

_And I love you more than I did before And I'm sorry that it's this way _

_But I'm coming home I'll be coming home And if you ask I will stay, I will stay I will stay_

After that everyone was clapping except for Cato, Glimmer, Marvel and Clove. Why was Peeta clapping if he wasn't my friend.

PEETA P.O.V

I bet that song was about me.

" See ya later Cato! I'm not your friend anymore!" Before Cato could say anything I ran up to Katniss.

"Katniss I'm sorry please forgive me! I know you probably can't tru-" before I could say anything else Katniss kissed me.

Everyone was going 'Awww' and there was some whistling.

"Thanks" Katniss said before running back to the piano.

KATNISS P.O.V

What did I just do we're just friends. How am I gonna tell Peeta I don't wanna date him and just be friends. I do like him but I can't admit it now.

THE NEXT DAY

JOHANNA P.O.V

"YOU DID WHAT! DAMN YOU KATNISS! NOW I HAVE TO TELL GALE I LIKE HIM! I'M SO GLAD HE LIVES ACROSS THE STREET!"

"Johanna that's not the point! I kissed Peeta and Cato beat me up because of him! He made a plan with Cato!" Katniss said as she fell to the ground.

"For God sake! A girl called Annie told me her boyfriend and Peeta beat Cato up! Also Annie made a plan with Peeta to mess Cato UP! But Peeta needs to talk to you!"

"Ok I'll call in sick!"

PEETA P.O.V

I don't know what happened yesterday! I don't think Katniss likes me like that. I have a small crush on her but we've only just became friends.

"Hello," Katniss said " Peeta about last night… I didn't mean to kiss you. I just wanna be friends."

"Its alright!" I said " I understand!"

"Katniss do I still have to tell Liam Hemsworth or Gale I like him? Oh I'm Johanna, Katniss best friend along with Gale!"

"Nice to meet you and who is Gale or Liam?" I said trying not to be rude.

"Johanna's future boyfriend!" Katniss said

"Fuck you!" Johanna shouted

**Thanks for reading! I so happy I posted another chapter! Should I do a Christmas special? Love you guys! Please review it I would like to see your thoughts! Again Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 Relationships and Fights

Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I still surprised you****'****ve read this story. I can****'****t believe how many people have read my story. Sorry if I did some spelling mistakes. My keyboard doesn't work right. Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don****'****t own The hunger games (but if I did it would be cheesy LOL)!**

3 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS

KATNISS P.O.V

My Boss said that my friend Madge will be working for me and Thresh. Now I could spend Christmas with my family. So I called my mom and Prim to see if they could come.

"Hey mom can you and Prim come down at Christmas!" I said shouting down the phone.

"Yes! We finally want to see your house. My little Everdeen is all grown up! Also I want to meet your new friends." my mom excitedly roared.

"I'll see if they can come along with their families"

"Thanks I'll see you at Christmas! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I then hung up. I called everyone except Annie and Peeta so I could go to the bakery.

"Hi guys!" I said while giggling

"Hi." Annie and Peeta said in sync.

"Do you and your families want to join us for Christmas!" I said smiling as bright as a star.

"Yeah! I'll invite Finnick!" As Annie said that my heart sunk. But I kept I smiling. Maybe me and Finnick will become friends.

"I'll invite my dad and brothers." Peeta said.

"What happened to your mom?" I said

"She went into prison for abusing me and my brothers?"

"I'm sorry"

"Its ok you didn't know…"

I then hugged Peeta. It was a friendly hug though. After Peeta walked out of the room Annie had a grin on her face.

"Is something going on between you and Peeta?" Annie said while moving her eyebrows.

"OK…I have a crush on him but I'm not going to date him he doesn't like me."

"Oh well then why does he keep painting pictures of you?" Annie held her phone up. It was… a painting… of me! Maybe he does like me!

"For fuck sake he does NOT have a crush on me!"

"Who doesn't a have a crush on you?" Peeta said while being shirtless.

"No one! And why are you shirtless!" I said worried incase he might of heard anything else.

"I'm shirtless because I got paint on my shirt. I was painting!" Peeta replied

"Lets see it!" Annie said while pulling my my arm.

'We' ran into a room. It was… a painting… of me! Annie's right! He might like me. The thing that got to me though and I felt I was ready to tell him.

"urmm I just paint what I can think of! Do you want the painting Katniss? It will be done about Christmas." Peeta said. He looked nervous.

"Aww thanks, its beautiful! Wait, you thought of me! That's really sweet!" I said in a girly voice. I blushed a little and so did he.

"Aww!" Annie just had to ruin the moment. I gave Annie a deaf glare and she backed away.

"Urmm to be honest… I wrote a song about you but it not finished yet!" I said

"I can't wait to hear it!" Peeta replied. We both smiled at each other for a while, Annie had gone back to work at that moment.

PEETA P.O.V

Great… now Katniss knows about the paintings.

GALE P.O.V

"Johanna I have to tell you something… I like you… I'm sor-"

"Gale.. I have to admit it I like you too…"

At that moment we had are first kiss.

Sadly it was a dream **(Did I get ya) **so I couldn't go out with Johanna. But I realized I had to tell her.

"Jo Jo can you meet me at the park! Its urgent!"

"Ok Gay Gay !" I hung up and got ready to meet her.

JOHANNA P.O.V

I got to the park to see Gale in a suit. He was holding a rose. I walked up to him with a huge blush on my face.

"Johanna… I've liked since we first met… I don't know if you feel the same way but… do you want to be my girlfriend!"

I snatched the rose out of his hand and gave him a long passionate kiss. People in the park were clapping. I hugged Gale.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna let you go!"

KATNISS P.O.V

I got a text from Johanna which said She's going out with Gale. I text back 'Do I have to tell Peeta I like him?' and she said yes! I'll tell him in the shity song.

I'm happy for Gale and Johanna. I'm also happy for Annie and especially Finnick. All that's left is me and Peeta. I told literally everybody Gale and Johanna are going out.

Johanna was mad at me though.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Me, Gale, Johanna, Peeta got together to watch movies. Annie and Finnick should be coming soon **(LOL new movie Annie and Finnick coming to a cinema near you!)**.

FINNICK P.O.V

I can't wait to see Katniss again. I hope we will become friends. If she's Annie's friend, she my friend.

"Hi Annie! Nice to see you again Finnick!" Katniss said as Annie looked at me.

"Nice to see you too Katniss. Can we be friends again?" I said with a worried look

"Yeah sure my old pal…" Katniss said as she punched my arm.

"Wait again?" Annie said confused

"Err yeah… well come in!"

KATNISS P.O.V

Annie can't know we were going out in middle school. She must of not known me or Finnick.

So we watched movies all night but if fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY: 2 DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS.

ANNIE P.O.V

"Awww they look cute together." I whispered not trying to wake Peeta and Katniss up.

Katniss was lying on Peeta hugging him tightly. I'm surprised Peeta could breathe.

"Finnick how come you know Katniss?" I asked with puppy dog eyes on.

"Well…" Finnick started while scratching the back of his head. "me and Katniss were dating in middle school!"

"WHAT!" I shouted waking up Peeta.

PEETA P.O.V

Annie's shouting woke me up!

"You dated Katniss in middle school! You told me I was your first girlfriend!" Annie shouted

"Me and Katniss weren't official!" Finnick responded.

"Ok whatever! I don't care enjoy your holiday with your ex sluty girlfriend!"

"Thanks for calling me a slut! You're a great friend!" Katniss said.

She then ran out of the room. She went outside with a bottle in her hand.

"Katniss!" I shouted before chasing her.

JOHANNA P.O.V

I felt like slapping that bitch! She called my friend a slut!

I ran after Annie but Gale held me back.

"I'm sorry Finnick I didn't mean what I said!" Annie said while hugging him.

"Its alright. But you need to say sorry to Katniss." Finnick said

"OK!"

KATNISS P.O.V

All I want to do is drink.

"Katniss Annie didn't mean what she said." Peeta said

"Well she needs to say sorry to me!" I said as Peeta took the bottle away from me.

"Look at you!" Peeta said wiping a tear from my eye.

"Katniss I sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I was just angry! I know you don't like him anymore." Annie said while looking at Peeta.

I laughed

"Its alright Annie." I said as we hugged.

That was a long day!

**Thanks for reading! I am going to do this Christmas special. I gonna update on Christmas eve. Also I'm going to do a Christmas Pokemon oneshot as well! Love you guys! Please review it I would like to see your thoughts! Again Thanks!**

**P.s I am doing another story. I will start it next week**


	5. Chapter 5 Posing and Videos

Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Are you excited for CHRISTMAS! I AM! This is the day before Christmas. **

**Shout out to ****CuteBrunetteThatLovesHG192****! Thanks that's really kind of you!**

**Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don****'****t own The hunger games (but if I did it would be cheesy LOL)!**

1 DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS

KATNISS P.O.V

I have bought all the presents for everyone who is coming and also finished the song.

Peeta is finishing off the painting for me. Which is so cute! I mean that's nice of him. Oh yes and I added parts for Annie to sing as Johanna didn't want to be in it.

PEETA P.O.V

I've finally finished the painting of Katniss. I hope she likes it. Also I can't to hear her song!

FINNICK P.O.V

I got Annie the best gift ever. We have been going out for about two years now. I think I've made the right decision. Maybe, maybe not! I hope its maybe.

ANNIE P.O.V

I got Finnick the Xbox one because he won't stop talking about it. I also got his Xbox live and some games too. I hope he like Call of duty ghosts **(I dunno)**!

GALE P.O.V

I got Jo Jo a photo of us when we were younger. It was us hugging. My mom was there and she said when were older we will get married. Idiots…

JOHANNA P.O.V

I got Gale two tickets for the FIFA World Cup 2014 - Round of 16 which cost me $764.04. I'll make sure to tell him that!

LATER THAT DAY

KATNISS P.O.V

"Annie can you sing the 2nd verse. Oh and the brackets for verse 1 and verse 3! Oh and sing the chorus with me! This has to be perfect!" I said worrying about the song.

"Its fine!" Annie said as she danced around.

PEETA P.O.V

"Right so Gale first, then you and then I give my gift!" I said as I tried to get it through my head.

"Yep!" Gale and Finnick said.

"Ok!"

JOHANNA P.O.V

"Hey guys, how ya doing with the song!" I said as Annie and Katniss fought.

" Its no yeah-ah-ah! Its ohhhh! Get it right! I told you this song had to be perfect!" Katniss shouted

Katniss was like that at school. She would get an A in every subject but music. So she tried to make every thing in music perfect.

But the only reason she got below A was because the music teacher didn't like her. She didn't like me either.

"I'm sorry ok lets not fight!" Annie replied as she backed away.

"Annie can I talk to you for a minute?" I said dragging Annie into another room.

I told everything I just told you. But in more detail.

"Ok!" Annie said as she walked back into the room. "Sorry! Can we go from the to-"

"Hey girls are you coming to McDonalds with us sexy boys!" Finnick said while attempting to do a sexy pose.

"Erm… ok… don't to that pose you gonn-"

Katniss said but didn't finish. As you guessed, Finnick fell over!

Me, Annie and Katniss laughed our heads off. Finnick blushed so hard. We all were laughing in the car ride too.

"Why are you laughing?" Peeta said.

"Finnick… was… hahaha… sorry. He 'did' a 'sexy pose' and…. he fell over." Annie said as we all started laughing.

"Fuck you guys!" Finnick said before hiding his face!

FINNICK P.O.V

"Don't worry! We only filmed it and posted it on you tube!" Johanna said as they laughed harder.

"Look, stop fucking laughing. We're at McDonalds!" I said and everyone stopped laughing.

GALE P.O.V

Two people at McDonalds asked if I was Liam Hemsworth. This is getting on my nerves.

Luckily, everyone noticed Finnick from the video. I'm sure its only counting my views.

"Thanks for paying for my meal Gale!" Johanna said.

"Your welcome!" I said as I gave her a salty kiss.

"EWW GET A ROOM!" Katniss said throwing chips at us.

"Oww salt go in my eye!" I said "If you don't like us kissing go away!"

"Ok! Come on Annie lets go shopping!" Katniss said as she pulled her out of McDonalds.

ANNIE P.O.V

Me and Katniss were buying Christmas outfits for our song.

"Lets buy some girl Santa costumes!" I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever and those puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work on me!" Katniss said

"Yes! I wonder what Finnick is gonna get me?"

"I dunno! Maybe a tiara. Since your girly! And kinda bossy some times!"

"Hey but it is true."

We went up to the till

"That will be £20 for you sexy ladies" the man at till said.

"You fucking called me sexy!" I said giving him a deaf glare.

"You say that again and I'll rip off you- Rory!"

Katniss said to roary. Or is it Rory?

KATNISS P.O.V

Rory is one of Gales siblings. He is about the same age as Primrose.

"Are you still dating Prim?" I asked Rory.

"Yes! But she hasn't talked to me in ages!"

Rory replied.

"Hello! Who are you?" Annie asked

"I'm Gale's brother" Rory said

"Oh! Well se ya!"

"Bye!"

THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS **(7:00 to be exact)**

PEETA P.O.V

"Tell me about your Christmases," I asked

"I was to busy looking after my sister. When my dad died my mom didn't do anything. And I've never bothered with it after. Yours must've been festive, I assume, so tell me about 'em." She replied

"I spent every Christmas with my dad...well except for the last two. I didn't enjoy it with my mom . We hung Christmas lights and we baked cookies. But I've always done that, since I was a kid. I think what made it special was that we were snowed in, it was nice, y'know? I think I was happy."

She looked at me with sad eyes when I finished my first sentence. When a person isn't home at Christmas its sad. But not in this case.

Katniss stared, still. She wasn't going to break. She wasn't glass. She was okay. She's always okay.

"Lights and cookies, eh?" Katniss made a face.

"Must be cool! Do you wanna do the tree with me? Since I haven't done it!"

"Sure!" I responded

We decorated the whole house. We put on the tree lots of lights, tinsel and ornaments. We lit some candles, hung some mistletoe and put holly on the door. It was beautiful.

"Lets bake some cookies!" Katniss shouted running into the kitchen. I just followed her in.

"1. Preheat the oven to 325 degrees F (165 degrees C).

2. Grease cookie sheets or line with parchment paper.

3. Sift together the flour, baking soda and salt; set aside.

4. In a medium bowl, cream together the melted butter, brown sugar and white sugar until well blended.

5. Beat in the vanilla, egg, and egg yolk until light and creamy.

6. Mix in the sifted ingredients until just blended.

7. Stir in the chocolate chips by hand using a wooden spoon.

8. Drop cookie dough 1/8 cup at a time onto the prepared cookie sheets.

9. Bake for 15 to 17 minutes in the preheated oven, or until the edges are lightly toasted.

10. Cool on baking sheets for a few minutes before transferring to wire racks to cool completely." Katniss said.

"Ok then! Lets start!" I said.

In the end we had flour all over us. Our cookies turned out fine in the end. We were going to serve them at the Christmas party.

"Can you help me with the food tomorrow?" Katniss asked.

"Sure!"

"Thanks Peeta!"

**Thanks for reading! I am going to do this Christmas special tomorrow! I'm so excited for Christmas! Love you guys! Please review it I would like to see your thoughts! Again Thanks! ****J**** Cheesy Fries!**

**P.S My new story will be about how Katniss met Peeta!**


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas Gifts and Shooting

Chapter 6

**Hey guys, ITS CHRISTMAS! I posted my Pokemon onshot as well. So check that out! This chapter is only going to be in Finnick, Katniss an Peeta's point of view. Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don****'****t own The hunger games (everyone would die from nuclear bombs if I did)!**

* * *

CHRISTMAS DAY **(Teehee)**

KATNISS P.O.V

It is finally Christmas! Me and Peeta put all the presents under the tree. I was setting up the table and Peeta was cooking! I did cook a little! I'm so excited! But I burnt the carrots! Btdubs I hate carrots. **(A/N: I hate CARROTS!)**

LATER ON CHRISTMAS

FINNICK P.O.V

Annie's family and my family are coming to the Christmas party too! I told Katniss and my family what I'm getting Annie. So they're definitely coming. I am so excited!

We pulled up to Katniss's house! We were the first ones to come not counting Peeta!

KATNISS P.O.V

Everyone was here except for Prim and my mom.

"I phoned Prim! She said she's nearly here!" Rory said as let out a glad sigh.

"Thanks Rory! I hope Prim doesn't dump you! I hope you become my brother some day!… LOL!" I said. Rory blushed at that.

"And you'll be come my sister-in-law!" Gale said as he hugged me and spun me around.

"Fuck no!" I scream in fake horror. Gale laughed a very pitiful laugh.

Finally my mom and Prim knocked on the door.

"Hi guys!" I said as I hugged each one of them.

LATER THAT DAY

"The food was delicious Catnip!" Gale said as everyone agreed.

"Thanks but Peeta did most of it! I burnt the carrots!" I said. Johanna's mom choked on her carrots. "O…k moving on. Now everyone, me, Annie, Gale, Johanna, Finnick and Peeta bought presents for all of you! We put your names on it so find it!"

"Thanks for the Xbox one Annie! I wanted a PS4 though." Finnick said. Annie gave him a sharp glare. " Ok, ok I was joking, take a joke."

"TWO TICKETS TO FIFA WORLD CUP 2014! Thanks Johanna!" Gale shouted. As Johanna began to open her present from Gale.

"Aww its an old photo of us!" Johanna said as she kissed Gale. "Oh and the tickets cost $764.04!" Gale looked at Johanna shocked.

"Where the fuck is my present?!" Johanna's mom shouted.

"Its under the fucking tree!" Johanna shouted back. *everyone face palmed*

"Um… I guess this is my turn so shut up Johanna and you too Diana." Finnick spoke.

"Um rude! And who do you think you are calling me Diana… call me Johanna's mom." Diana said.

"Umm o…k then… anyway… ok… this is harder than it seems Annie… but we've known each other for a long time… so-"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes! But I still want to hear how you were gonna propose!" Annie exclaimed.

"How did… ok then… Annie Crystal Cresta will you do me the great honor of being my wife forever and always?" Finnick asked.

"Yes!" Annie said whilst tackling him to the ground in a passionate hug. Peeta and Gale wolf whistled and Johanna and I squealed.

PEETA P.O.V

"Ok Katniss I think it's time for Peeta to get his gift." Annie squealed.

"Ok we really quickly need to change into our outfits." Katniss spoke up.

_Hmm I wonder what she's up to_ I thought to myself nonchalantly.

I quickly set up my present for Katniss in the living room.

Katniss and Annie came out wearing Mrs. Claus outfits that showed off there figures perfectly.

"HEY! Why didn't I get that outfit for my present?!" Finnick shouted playfully.

"Katniss wanted these outfits for our special performance!" Annie replied as she giggled at what Finnick.

" Here is my present to Peeta Mellark!" Katniss said. She must be singing the song with Annie.

**(Key: Annie-underlined, Katniss-Italics, Both-both)**

"This is called My Gift!"

_This Christmas I made a special gift for you,_

_I have a special thing only for you,_

_I__'__ve liked you for a while now,_

_I__'__ve liked you for a while-ile-ile, _

_Just be here with me right now_

_Just be here with me everyday,_

_Ohhhh you here with me,_

_It__'__s a dream came true,_

_I really do love you!_

_I hope you__'__re my gift,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I__'__ve known you for a while now,_

_I begging you please,_

_Be my gift just for me,_

_I hope you__'__re my gift,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I__'__ve known you for a while now,_

_I begging you please,_

_Be my gift just for me,_

Ohhhh Be my gift

I don't know how you feel inside _(ohhhh), _

But I feel like I need you beside,

My ambition includes you and me,

Together we will be,

If you just believe in me,

We can make something big,

We can make something big and bigger,

I really hope you like me!

_I hope you__'__re my gift,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I__'__ve known you for a while now,_

_I begging you please,_

_Be my gift just for me,_

_I hope you__'__re my gift,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I__'__ve known you for a while now,_

_I begging you please,_

_Be my gift just for me!_

_I hope you understand,_

_I hope you understand_ (stand),

I hope you understand,

I hope you understand _(stand),_

_This Christmas I made a special gift for you,_

_I have a special thing only for you,_

_Ohhhh _(yeah yeah),

_here with me right now_

_Just be here with me everyday,_

_Ohhhh you here with me,_

_It__'__s a dream came true,_

_I really do love you!_

_I hope you__'__re my gift,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I__'__ve known you for a while now,_

_I begging you please, _(Please!)

_Be my gift just for me!_

_I hope you__'__re my gift,_

_Underneath the Christmas tree,_

_I__'__ve known you for a while now,_

_I begging you please,_

_Be my gift just for me!_

_Yeahhhh ohhhh _Yeahhhh ohhhh

_Yeahhhh ohhhh Yeahhhh _

_Be my gift just for me!_

After they finished everyone was clapping. Finnick whispered to Annie "Who wrote that song?"

"Katniss did, it was for Peeta." Annie murmured.

"Katniss that true?" I said as I slowly brushed my hair back with my hand.

"Yes all of it!" Katniss said as she kissed me. It wasn't like last time. It was real.

I heard wolf whistles coming from Katniss's sister Primrose and her mom. Gale and his siblings were all their clapping. I saw one hugging Prim.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Your present is in the living room Katniss!" I said as she ran into the room!

"Awww it beautiful Peeta! Thanks!" Katniss said as she kissed me on the cheek..

Suddenly Santa came down the chimney.

"Hey guys! I finally arrived after killing the elves." Santa exclaimed

"Ahh you dickhead robber/murder!" Dianna said as she shot Santa.

"Fuck mom! You're gonna go to jail! And OMG it was Santa" Johanna shouted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dianna shouted as she pointed the gun at everyone else in the room.

"Mom!"

Everyone rose there hands in fear. Katniss rang the police, whilst Diana wasn't watching her.

"Hello." the emergency services guy answered.

"Um. Hi. We need the police at 1200 Bakers Street, we have a crazy psychopath holding a gun to um 18 people's heads."

"Ok they'll be right on there way." The emergency guy finished then hung up.

"We're you calling someone." Diana screeched. "That's it pretty baker boy is getting it." She screamed as she shot Peeta in his right arm.

I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground.

I heard the faint scream of Katniss in the background and her cries for me to open my eyes, and no matter how hard I tried they wouldn't . My eyes began to feel light as I drifted off into my own mind…

KATNISS P.O.V

"Peeta! Peeta! Please! Please open your eye's please!" I said crying onto his chest.

"Katniss! KATNISS!" Annie shouted to get my attention. "He's just unconscious, we need to get him to a hospital quickly though.."

"No-one's going nowhere," Diana shouted as her mask was taken off to reveal…

* * *

**And thank you guys for reading Chapter 6 of the start of something. Just joking :p**

* * *

To reveal Cato!

"OMFG! Cato I will kill you!" I shouted as I pounced on him an started punching the daylight out of him.

"Wait! If that's Cato then where's my mom?" Johanna questioned.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late but there was a fucking car crash and I couldn't move through traffic." Johanna's actual mum Diana spoke as she walked through the door.

"Oh there you are…" Johanna finished.

"Hello, we got a call that a crazy psychopath was holding a gun to um 18 people's heads." a policeman spoke as he then followed Diana in.

"Yeah but he shot one of us." Finnick told the policeman.

"Fuck! Get him to a hospital! And you young man are under arrest for attempted and committed murder!" The policeman told us and Cato.

Me, Gale and Johanna rushed to help carry Peeta to Johanna's car and we drove off towards the hospital.

FINNICK P.O.V

"Hey I didn't kill no-one." Cato shouted

"What about Santa Claus?!" Annie cried in horror.

"We're gonna get him out of here and he'll go into court within at least the next month." The police officer spoke up.

"Ok thank you officer." I thanked the police officer.

"No problem, it's my job." He replied.

Me and everyone who hadn't already left rushed towards the hospital in our car's.

KATNISS P.O.V

"Umm, we're sorry to tell you this but Peeta has lost a lot of blood and it has resulted in a coma, we don't know when he will wake but it might take a very long time." The doctor announced. As he spoke those word's I felt as if I could've have fainted or even had a heart attack.

"Can I go see him?" I asked.

"Yes, but not for very long." The doctor told me.

"Ok I won't take long." I replied.

I walked in and sat on a chair next to Peeta's bed, I saw wires hooked up to various part's of his body and a bandage on his arm. I felt like crying, why did this happen to him? Why not me?

I felt tear's drip down my face as my whole world began to black out and fade away. I hope Peeta will be ok…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! That was a lot to take in! Happy holidays! Oh and sorry it late! Merry Christmas and a happy new year. The next episode will be out on new years eve! Love ya guys! Cheesy Fries!**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1 New year and hospitals

Chapter 7 Part 1

**Hey guys, Happy nearly new year! This chapter is only going to be only in Katniss and Peeta's point of view. **

**Shout out to Cece! Thank you that is so kind!**

**Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don****'****t own The hunger games (everyone would die from nuclear bombs if I did)!**

* * *

KATNISS P.O.V

I've been at the hospital for 6 days now waiting for Peeta. He had major surgery but he is ok. I have patiently been waiting for Peeta to wake up.

My mom sang me a song called 'Deep in the Meadow' to me as a child. I sang the song to Peeta.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

"That was beautiful Katniss…" Peeta mumbled as he slowly awoke.

"Thanks Peeta. You should rest." I replied as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm alright… What is the date?" Peeta said as he opened his eyes wider.

"Its new years eve." I replied.

"Well I cant wait for midnight!" Peeta muttered as he kissed me on the lips.

As we unlocked are lips I saw Annie and Finnick. Annie was holding a balloon and Finnick was holding a card. Oh yeah, I got Peeta some flowers but he wasn't awake.

"Howdy!" Finnick said as he slowly waved.

"Hi Peeta…" Annie spoke softly.

While Peeta was asleep Annie told me that Peeta and her were best friends at school. That's why they are like brother and sister.

PEETA P.O.V

Its nice to see people care about me. Unlike Cato, who shot me. I can't believe me and him were _best _**(he didn't sing that) **friends.

"Shouldn't you two be planning your wedding instead of visiting me." I chuckled as I began to cough.

"We are going to start after your better." Annie said as she looked at me sad.

"Don't worry. The doctor said he will be out tomorrow. Oh and Peeta, your going to be in a wheel chair." Katniss as said she kissed me.

"Aww!" Johanna shouted as she burst through the door.

My heart rate machine got faster. I heard Annie giggle.

"Little Peeta got scared!" Annie said as everyone burst out laughing.

"I was scared as well." Finnick said as our fists joint.

"JOHANNA WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Gale shouted as Johanna went up to him.

"Sorry babe!" Johanna replied as she kissed Gale. "Here's your gift Peeta!"

"Thanks guys!" I said as Katniss sigh at relief of me not having a heart attack probably.

"Sorry we got go so fast. Gale's parents invited me for dinner. Bye!" Johanna said as ran out of door.

"We gotta go to! Bye!" Annie said as everyone but Katniss left.

"Aren't you gonna go too?" I said as Katniss waved goodbye to the rest.

"Na! I've got nothing to do so… I'm staying!" She replied as she looked up.

"Thanks! Oh and ya know… us. Are we… like… officially dating."

"Once we go on are first date. But that will be once you are ready to ask me."

"I'll wait until I'm out of the wheel chair."

"Good idea…"

For most of the rest of the time I was sleep.

KATNISS P.O.V

I watched as Peeta drifted back into sleep. At this time I was hungry. I went to the hospital cafeteria to get some food.

"What can I get you." the lady at the till asked.

"Can I have a turkey sandwich and some milk please." I replied.

"Ok." she said as she got my beverages. " That will be $2 please." I paid her the money and sat at a table.

"Hey beautiful! How ya doin'!" Someone said. I looked at Thresh.

"Visiting my BOYFRIEND." I said as Thresh sat on a chair.

"I was joking. You are only a friend to me." He chucked as I tuck a bite out of my sandwich.

"How come you are here?" I asked politely.

"My friend Rue is in here because she got stabbed by a boy called Marvel." He replied while looking down.

"Sorry. I gotta go now! Bye!" I said as I left the table.

PEETA P.O.V

I woke up to see Katniss was gone. I patiently waited for her as she rushed in.

"Remember your… old friend… Marvel…he stabbed someone…" Katniss said out of breath.

"Oh my God! He must of done it to get in prison with Cato!" I worriedly replied.

"Don't worry! Its gonna be ok." Katniss said as she stroked my hair backwards.

"Can you sing me another song?" I asked.

"Sure."

The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

Lost is how I'm feeling, lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you  
Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away

'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can

We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." I said

"I love you Peeta Mellark." She replied.

For most of the day we talked about random stuff. But we then got to a interesting topic.

"So you want to get married in France because of your French origins. But I want get married in Florida. Your idea is better because we live in America." Katniss said

"Whatever we what to do when it comes to that time is going to be alright for me." I replied as Katniss blushed.

"By the time we get married we won't remember this conversation."

"I will Katniss."

LATER THAT DAY

I really wanted to go to Times Square with Katniss to watch everything. But I had to be shot. So now we have to watch it on the hospital TV.

I am happy though 'cause i'm with Katniss. That all I will ever need.

"I can't wait! Its nearly 2014!" Katniss shouted excitedly as I sat up.

"And we will be all alone." I said as we kissed. "I also can't wait to get out this hospital. Oh and can you drive me home?.

"Sure I can in 2014!" Katniss shouted.

"Thanks you're the best."

"No need to brag about me!"

"I want to though!"

"5..." The man on TV said.  
"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Part 2 will come out tomorrow! I'm so excited for THE NEW YEAR! What are you new year revolutions! Love you guys! Please review it I would like to see your thoughts! Again Thanks! Cheesy Fries!**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2 New year and hospitals

Chapter 7 Part 2

**Hey guys, Happy new year! I can't believe its 2014! Again, this chapter is only going to be only in Katniss and Peeta****'****s point of view. Anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don****'****t own The hunger games (everyone would die from nuclear bombs if I did)!**

PEETA P.O.V

"Happy New Year!" Me and Katniss shouted. We kissed to a new year ahead of us.

"I'm so happy that this year is done!" Katniss rejoiced.

"Me too. Plus I get to get out of this stinky hospital." I said.

"That reminds me! Your dad and brother are coming. They're going to drive us home as I would have had to took the taxi." Katniss said.

"Why haven't got a driving license?" I asked courteously.

"I have!" She said as she playfully punched me, "I just haven't got a car! I am getting one soon though."

"Ok. I'll buy it for you to start off our relationship. Just a small gift." I said.

Not trying to brag but my family are rich. Its from selling a lot and owning a business.

"No. I can't let you do that. Nope. No way! No!"

"Too bad. I'll tickle you if you don't let me!"

"Well too bad for you 'cause you not gettin-" Katniss replied as I started to tickle her.

"Yo- no- payin- OK FINE!" Katniss said "I will pay half!"

"Fine! I mean… ok." I said

"Good!"

LATER THAT DAY

KATNISS P.O.V

Most of the night was blacked out as we fell asleep. I woke up while hugging Peeta. In the room I saw 3 shadowy figures.

"I can't believe my little bro got a girl before me." One of the men said.

I then realized that it was Peeta's brothers

Velorum and Gaviner. I also saw their dad Ranock Mellark.

"Hello…" I said to them.

"Hey Katniss. Seems like ya got stuck to something…" Velorum said as Gaviner slapped his arm.

I looked down to see that I was hugging Peeta's arm. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

PEETA P.O.V

I woke up slowly and saw my brothers and dad.

"Hello… when can I leave?" I asked

"Hi!" They all said

"You can leave when the nurse comes with your wheel chair. Only a whi-"

"I've got the wheel chair. Morning Mr. Mellark, I'm glad to see you're awake. Katniss can you help me get Peeta in." the nurse said.

"Ok. How do you know who I am." Katniss said confused.

"Oh! Peeta was talking about you in his sleep." The nurse replied. I started blushing and my dad started to chuckle.

"Young love." My dad said as he smiled.

AT PEETA HOUSE

"Thanks for the lift!" Katniss shouted.

"Bye love birds." Velorum said as they drove off.

"Welcome to my house." I said as Katniss pushed the wheel chair into my house.

"Wow your house is big! Can I stay here forever!" Katniss shouted as she looked around.

"You could. But I still have to do up the house." I replied

"Ok. I love your house. Its way better than mine." Katniss said as her phone began to rang.

"Are you going to answer it?"

"Na its probably just Johanna. She must have a hangover." Katniss said as we laughed. "Do you mind if I go to her hose for about 30 minutes?"

"I'll be alright, you can take my car. See you later." I said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Bye!" Katniss shouted as the door slammed.

KATNISS P.O.V

JOHANNA'S HOUSE

All you could hear was throwing up. But I heard two people. It was Gale and Johanna. As always, they both got drunk and would call me for help. I would be their nurse.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Johanna just drink the water! I swear you two are so annoying!" I shouted as Johanna positioned her hand on her head.

"My fucking headache has gotten worse. I can't do anything!" Johanna screamed at the top of her lungs. She then just… past out.

"Looks like my work here is DONE!" I shouted as I left the house.

I then took Peeta's car back to his house.

PEETA P.O.V

I watched a movie while waiting for Katniss.

"I'm back…and tired!" Katniss shouted as she sat next to me on the couch. I managed to get there on my own.

"What do ya watch?" I asked.

"Lets watch… The Parent Trap _(_**I'm sorry I watched last night)**! I love that movie!" Katniss shouted.

"Ok then!"

For most of the day we watched movies. That's It really! Nothing more interesting.

**So that's it! Thanks for reading. Sorry it is late! My mom said I CAN'T go on the computer. Please send some more reviews! Love ya guys! Cheesy Fries! **


End file.
